Full Circle
by ryder77
Summary: Kallen Kouzuki. Friend to Lelouch Lamperouge. Loyal soldier to Zero. What of Lelouch vi Britannia? A continuation fic for The Kiss Goodbye and The Show Must Go On. Spoilers till Turn 23, then deviates from canon storyline from there. *Bonus chapter added*
1. Prologue

**Pre-story notes: **This story is set in the AU produced when I wrote _The Kiss Goodbye_ and _The Show Must Go On_. I suggest that the reader start with those stories, in the order I enumerated them, before proceeding to read this one.

Disclaimer: Code Geass belongs to Sunrise.

* * *

**_On the Subject of Time_**

Much time and effort had been spent over the years attempting to get a better understanding of how Time works. A contemporary scientist by the name of Albert Einstein managed to deduce that time is relative: if you move fast, time moves slowly; if you move slowly, time will move fast. Theoretically, if you can manage to make yourself go absolutely still, you may find yourself in the future.

What most would like to accomplish, however, is to move backward in Time. The most common reasons for wanting to do so are generally selfish ones: to make a different choice, to prevent an encounter, to cause a death, to save a life - all to undo to some extent the misery one presently experiences. Some would argue that some of those reasons were noble, but how could one consider a reason to travel back in Time to be truly noble?

Perhaps Time itself can be a judge of it? Yes, what if Time itself is sentient the same way Nature is sentient? What if Time allows some forms interaction with it but not others? What if when violated, Time can and will lash at the violator? What if Time, when violated, can move to right itself? What if Time can decide to reward those who helped with protecting its sanctity? Or, in this case, from being prevented to move at all?

* * *

_**On the Subject of Masks**_

_Mask - n., a covering for all or part of the face, worn to conceal one's identity; anything that disguises or conceals; disguise; pretense;_

_Persona - n., (in the psychology of C. G. Jung) the mask or facade presented to satisfy the demands of the situation or the environment and not representing the inner personality of the individual;_

Lelouch Lamperouge. Zero. Lelouch vi Britannia.

Real names. Real people.

No, that's not right. They're all the same person.

Those who knew one could attest that he was not the other two. Yes, each mask was created so perfectly that they're completely separate, each with his own manner of speech, manner of dress, manner of dealing with those around them. So distinct, even, that their creator forgot which one was his true self. The loss of his one anchor, his sister Nunnally, rendered the identification impossible.

There was one person, however, to whom the distinction between two of those three masks was blurred, and eventually faded into nothingness. Kallen Kouzuki finally accepted that her friend Lelouch Lamperouge and her commander Zero were driven by the same purpose of creating a better world. It was a shame, indeed, that the realization came too late, when those two masks were buried in favor of one she'd never met.

A shame, because when the masks were no longer distinct, then one can say that one has finally found his or her true self.

But what if she _had_ met him before?

Or him, her?

* * *

I am Lelouch vi Britannia.

That was the name I was given at birth, and, for a time, that was my true self. I was eleventh prince and seventeenth in line to the throne of the Holy Empire of Britannia.

When tragedy struck, I hid under the name Lelouch Lamperouge, which became my first mask. Under that mask I have gained some sense of peace, living with my sister and a few people I trusted. I however, was not free - not until I can regain the use of my true name; not until my sister can live in this world without fear of discrimination or neglect.

By some twist of fate, I gained the Power of Kings - Geass - which increased my desire to achieve that better world, and with it the certainty that I could make it happen. Zero was born from that sense of certainty, and those who were awed by his miracles became his personal army, the Black Knights. As Zero I gained power, an army, and the means to create a new world - all of which cannot be gained as Lelouch Lamperouge.

While close to my goal, however, I was still not free. It was euphoric, but I was not free.

Then I lost Nunnally. It was_ their_ fault. I blame them completely.

And so I took control. I reclaimed the use of my true name, and buried the two masks. I took the throne, so I am now the ninety-ninth emperor of the Holy Empire of Britannia - the birthright of neither Lelouch Lamperouge nor Zero. But is this my true self? I'm not quite certain. I haven't been Lelouch vi Britannia for so long, even I don't recognize who I am. What if my current self has become a mere mask as well?

But there is no turning back now. Everything is in place. I have to see this through.

"As much as I'd hate to admit it, your plan has some merits."

It was my other self. The new entity formed from my two masks. The two masks that I have buried but stil managed to haunt me.

I stand here in the place of my memories, the place where I seal away the memories I have no further use for. I am informing him of my plan. He sits on the armchair in a posture of boredom, throwing Zero's mask up and down as if it were a ball. I'll let him surface one last time, as the plan I conceived requires it. After that, it's over.

"I appreciate your saying so. However, you must understand that this will be the final time I will allow it."

"Of course," he answered as he caught the mask. "Kallen will be heartbroken, though."

Why is he so persistent? "She means nothing to me, nor do I mean anything to her."

Zero's mask is sent crashing to the floor and he stood up. "Have you so completely discarded your past that you honestly don't remember?!"

How dare he? How dare he claim to know something that I don't? How dare he claim to know about _me_?!

I met his gaze squarely. "Play your part when the time comes. My answer, should I decide to give it, won't matter after that."

"... As you wish."

* * *

**End-Notes**: Definitions for _Mask_ and _Persona_ are borrowed without permission from Dictionary-dot-com.

With the KaLulu fandom losing steam because of the recent developments in R2, I'm sincerely hoping that this story's progress won't seem forced, rushed or cliched. If you think it's any one of the three, let me know.

**2009-02-05**: Minor edits done.


	2. Part 1: The Light

Disclaimer:Code Geass belongs to Sunrise

* * *

**Part 1 - The Light**

* * *

"People of the world, I have returned!"

Kallen Kouzuki looked toward the monitor in disbelief. She had escorted their prisoner, Lelouch vi Britannia into one of the Avalon's detention cells moments earlier. The man that was broadcasting can't be Zero. Only one man can _be_ Zero, and that man was in the cell she was guarding behind her. Wanting to get some answers, she opened the cell and confronted its occupant.

"What is this, Lelouch?!" she asked while holding the man by the front of his clothing and pinning him to the wall. "Who is that Zero broadcasting?"

Her prisoner stayed silent, his eyes just staring at her angry face.

That didn't discourage her, however. "It's C.C. again, isn't it? Just like the last time you made that comeback speech?" she prodded, this time earning a questioning look from the man. The look only irked her more.

"Damn it, Lelouch!" she screamed. "Enough with the acting!" Frustrated, she sent a strong slap to his face, sending him sprawling to the floor.

The groan she heard afterwards was not of the tone of voice she expected to hear. The man's right cheek where her hand had landed wasn't reddening, either. Looking at her palm, she thought that it didn't feel at all like hitting skin. Her eyes widened in realization.

She turned her prisoner onto his back then planted a knee on his chest, producing another un-Lelouch yelp from him. She began pinching and scratching at the man's face to find where the mask ended, then forcefully pulled it off once she did.

As she expected, it was not Lelouch but someone disguised as him. Who was wearing the disguise, however, was someone she hadn't expected at all.

"T-Tamaki-san?!"

"Heh-heh. Gee, Kallen, I know you liked the guy a lot but this is- Oi, Kallen!"

She was already running down the corridor towards her Guren, recalling the moments before she escorted "Lelouch" to the cell. The Guren, the Shen-hu, and Tamaki's Akatsuki escorted the mini-jet that brought Lelouch from the Damocles after presenting him to Prince Schneizel. The Black Knights requested to take him into custody so he could be tried for his crime of taking hostage the UFN delegates. Upon landing, the guards surrounded the small craft immediately, and she volunteered to be among those to escort him to the cells. Tamaki had said some excuse, then, that Diethard wanted something from him and left even before she went through the hangar doors.

In retrospect, "Lelouch" never said a word the whole time. "Tamaki", on the other hand, gave her a strange look before _gracefully_ boarding his Akatsuki.

Mentally berating herself for her inattention to those details, she boarded the Guren without bothering to change into her pilot suit and took off, ignoring the calls and protests of the guards.

_Lelouch, you're not getting away from me!_

.-o-O-o-.

Lelouch, still dressed in his Zero oufit, boarded the Akatsuki as soon as his pre-recorded broadcast started playing. True, he volunteered to be the one to activate the anti-FLEIJA from the Damocles, but he wasn't planning on dying. Being hastily-prepared, there was not enough time to prepare a long-range detonator for the anti-FLEIJA; it would have to be triggered from within five kilometers. He'd planned on flying to a distance just a little less than that until the broadcast ends, then fly away as fast as he could once detonated. Based on Nina's calculations and what he remembered from Rakshata's specifications, the radiation shields of the Akatsuki should be able to hold off the worst of the resulting upheaval, as long as he is moving away from its center.

It was all a matter of timing.

Suzaku had protested, saying the Lancelot Albion was better-equipped for the required reaction time. He had refused, citing that in order to keep appearances, the Lancelot must face off with the Guren and lose. Besides, it was Zero's job.

Now floating at his pre-defined standby point, he removed his mask and held the detonator at the ready. A quick check at the radar showed that Diethard's jet is already well away from the predicted blast radius. He smiled, knowing that his sister will be safely away by the time he flicked the switch.

"And so, I, Zero, shall pass judgment upon this man's bid to sow peace through fear!"

_Now!_

.-o-O-o-.

Kallen now had the Damocles in sight. The Guren's energy filler was already near depletion, but she flew on, deciding it's still more than enough to fly to the fortress, grab Lelouch, and fly back. She would not be needing any of her energy-based weapons for this, anyway.

She was proven wrong as soon as Zero completed his speech. A bright sphere began expanding from near the launch bay of the Damocles. She recognized the light as that caused by FLEIJA, but it was expanding much more slowly. She would not be turning back. She would not be going back empty-handed. She would have to move fast if she was to get Lelouch back.

If she was to get Zero back.

.-o-O-o-.

Lelouch was struggling to stabilize the flight of the Akatsuki. As predicted, the expansion of the sphere was slowed enough to make the Akatsuki's speed at par with it. The radiation shield was holding up as well, but not without the turbulence caused by such a large explosion. His instruments were registering some anomalies within the blast radius, though, but he'll have to survive this for the data to be analyzed at all.

He was momentarily distracted when an alarm sounded indicating an object - a Knightmare - was approaching his location from the other side of the Damocles at incredible speed. He knew of only two Knightmares that can match that speed. With Suzaku having played his part, it can only be...

_Oh, no! Kallen!_

With his communications equipment rendered useless because of the disturbance caused by the explosion, he decided his only chance was to try and move around the blast radius. To avoid getting swallowed by it, he would have to do it while maintaining his escape speed. A change in direction, however, would stress the radiation shield and deplete his energy filler faster. He might end up not making the detour in time to warn her at all.

But he had to try. He won't lose her again.

_...What?_

.-o-O-o-.

Now up-close to the light, Kallen realized too late that it had been expanding much faster than she thought. She activated the radiation wave of the Guren's right arm in a bid to at least reach the parts of the Damocles not yet swallowed by it. She knew the power won't be enough to get her in and out, now. She knew that even if she managed to find him, she won't be able to get both of them out. She knew that she's flying to her death.

_At least we'll be together._

At that thought her energy filler went dead.

_No!_

.-o-O-o-.

After what seemed an eternity, Lelouch finally had the Guren in visual range, but was too late to warn her. Already she had activated the radiation wave at its right arm, though he couldn't understand her determination to break through. Finally his own radiation shields gave out, and the Akatsuki's auto-ejection system kicked in.

The last thing he saw was the Guren being swallowed by the light.

_No!_

* * *

...And their worlds faded to white.

* * *

_Why did you have to be so stubborn?  
. . . .Why did you keep so many secrets from me?_

_I only wanted you safe.  
. . . .I could have helped you, supported you!_

_I can't have you involved, anymore.  
__. . . .__We're in this together, weren't we?_

_These sins are mine to bear.  
__. . . .__I said I would always stand by your side._

_I can't possibly make you understand.  
__. . . .__Please, I want to understand._

_I don't want to lose you!  
__. . . .__I-I love you!_

_Kallen!  
__. . . .__Lelouch!_

**_-Calm down. I'll handle this.-_**

_Who-?  
__. . . .__C.C.?_

* * *

Lelouch opened his eyes to find himself in his old room at the Ashford Academy clubhouse. No, he corrected himself immediately, he was in the place of his memories. He did not recall intending to come here, though. In fact, he had wanted this place sealed away for good.

"I'm glad to see you're finally awake," he heard a voice say. The voice was not unknown to him, but he had not expected to hear it in this place. Nor did he not expect to hear it in any other place, for that matter. He got up on his elbows to face the speaker.

"Rolo?!" He did not bother to hide his surprise.

"It's good to see you again, Brother."

Lelouch blinked. There was no mistaking the boy who sat at his bedside. A quick look at the framed photographs on the shelf revealed that Rolo's was empty. "How-?"

"-did you get here?" the boy finished for him. "Miss C.C. brought you here. To keep you safe, she said."

Noting that the man on the bed was looking at the shelf behind him, he continued. "Oh, you meant _that_. Same answer, though. She wanted someone to watch you while she was gone, Brother, and I volunteered."

Lelouch nodded in acknowledgement. So it was indeed C.C.'s voice he heard before he lost consciousness. He got up to sit on the side of the bed and tried to recall the events prior to his arrival here.

Zero Requiem was ready, and he deliberately lost the battle as planned. He and Tamaki switched before he was "captured" and delivered to Schneizel, then later to the Black Knights. There being only one voice-changer on hand, it was agreed that Tamaki not say a word until after the Damocles was destroyed. Diethard had everything ready for the broadcast, and left long before the finale with-

"Nunnally! Is she-?"

"Safe," answered the boy, offering him a reassuring smile. "Mr. Diethard made sure of it. Your plan worked flawlessly, Brother, like only you can make it."

He sighed then, and smiled - a rare thing since he reclaimed his name. The discovery that Nunnally survived the attack on the Tokyo Settlement nearly made him discard his plan altogether. He was very fortunate he found allies in Diethard and Tamaki.

It was then that he noticed he was wearing his emperor's robes. That meant he was still separate from his other persona despite Nunnally's safety. He had assumed the separation was finally undone when he didn't notice the other earlier. He asked the boy about his whereabouts.

"The other you? He left with Miss C.C. soon after I sat down to watch you." He scrunched his face and folded his arms, then, as if deep in thought. The tip of his tongue stuck out at the corner of his mouth. "I remember her saying something about needing his help to take Miss Kallen somewhere, or something like that."

The expression did not escape the young emperor's notice.

"When did you learn to do that?"

"Oh!" The boy suddenly righted himself, clearly embarrassed. "I, um, have been talking with Miss Shirley, and, um, she said I, er, shouldn't be so, uh, uptight?"

He chuckled at that. "Yes, that does sound like her." Lelouch Lamperouge was often the receiving end of Shirley's 'teachings', he recalled. He was grateful that she didn't bear a grudge on the boy, as well.

Briefly setting aside the question why it was not Shirley who volunteered to watch over him, he asked the question that was on his mind before he was distracted.

"Wait, what did you just say about C.C.?"

"I'm not really sure where she went, only that it had something to do with Miss Kallen," the boy answered, shrugging. "There was something she wanted me to tell you though."

"What is it?"

"That you needed to remember something."

There it was again. Before Zero Requiem went underway, his other self said something to that effect. What was it that was so important that he remember? "Did she tell you what it was?"

"Let's see," said the boy. He left his seat beside the bed and walked over to the bookshelf across the room, bending over to scan the lower shelves. "She pointed out which one it was, but... there! Bottom shelf, third one from the left."

Lelouch joined the boy in front of the bookshelf. Aside from the photographs of people whose memories with them he considered precious, the bookshelf also contained hardcover volumes representing his other, less important memories. Those volumes are then arranged sequentially, with his oldest ones at the lower shelves, moving up as they become more recent. The bottom shelf, however, contained the dreams and nightmares he had; or, at least, those he managed to remember. And, unlike his real memories, these took the form of children's storybooks. Probably because they 'weren't real'.

The storybook Rolo pointed to was among the earliest dreams he had. What importance does that dream have that C.C. insisted he remembered?

"Have you taken a look?" he asked the boy beside him.

"No, I can't touch them," Rolo answered, demonstrating what he meant. His hand went through the book just as he was to grab it. "Probably because they're your memories and not mine, Brother."

The boy straightened up. "You'd better get started, Brother. Miss C.C. told me to keep you from leaving this place unless you do."

"Witch," he whispered under his breath. Sighing in defeat, he pulled the storybook from the shelf and moved to sit on the nearest armchair. Not really in the mood to read, he tried to stall by examining the cover and was startled at what he saw. It had a crude crayon drawing of him as a young boy, probably during his last year at the Aries Imperial Villa. Beside him, holding his hand was an angel, and it was that angel that captured his attention. She (as he thought all angels were women that time) was wearing black, had red hair, and a very familiar set of teal-blue eyes.

_Could it be..?_

"Read it to me, Brother?" said Rolo who was already sitting on his bed, looking every bit the boy waiting for a story.

Now intrigued, Lelouch opened the book and began to read.

* * *

**Author's notes:**

A quick explanation to my version of the anti-FLEIJA. Detonating it among warheads that aren't in critical mass yet would neutralize (i.e., "brick") them. If there are a couple already in critical mass, those would still go off, but will have reduced effectivity - for this part of the fic, the reduced expansion speed of the sphere of light, and reduced destructive power making fukushahadou sufficient to repel it under certain conditions. Yeah, I know, I'm no rocket scientist :p

I wanted Rolo in here, but I guess I didn't handle him very well. T_T

Many thanks to those who left a review. Your words of encouragement got me unstuck for this chapter to finish. Thanks go to those who at least took a peek, as well. Even mere numbers inspire others.

**2009-02-05**: Edited for verb tense shifts, paragraph cuts, and some formatting.


	3. Part 2: Born

Disclaimer:Code Geass belongs to Sunrise.

* * *

**Part 2 - Born**

**

* * *

**_Once upon a time, there lived a young prince with a broken heart..._

_

* * *

_Kallen Kouzuki was lying awake, but kept her eyes closed. She was aware that she was lying on her back. A slight pressure on her upper back suggested that she was on an inclined surface with her legs at a higher level. She heard the chirping of birds in the distance, and sensed that wherever she was the place was filled with light. She took a deep breath and fresh air filled her lungs; and she momentarily set aside the memory of being in a battlefield only moments earlier. The feeling was so peaceful that she wished to bask in it a little longer

If only the poking on her left shoulder would just stop.

Patience growing thin, she took a deep breath and snapped her eyes open to tell off whoever was disturbing her peace. However, it was her 'assailant' that spoke first.

"Oh. You're not dead. But you're not from around here, are you?"

"Wha-," Kallen blinked, clearly surprised. "C.C.?!"

"Hm? You know me?" asked C.C. - or, at least, someone who looked like C.C., Kallen thought. She was wearing travel clothes, very much unlike what she'd seen her usually wear. Beside her was a suitcase, suggesting that the green-haired woman was going to travel some distance.

"Did I send you?" the woman she recognized to be C.C. asked again.

"Wha-" now she was confused. This C.C. doesn't seem to know her, but she didn't look like she did at the Ikaruga with her memories lost, either.

She stood up and took notice of her surroundings for the first time. She was in a large garden, and had been laying near the bottom a slow incline leading to a gazebo on top of a small hill. To her right was a makeshift lake with a small boat tied to one of its banks. A little to her left, just beyond the hill was the largest fountain she had ever laid eyes on. And, following a footpath from the fountain was the most impressive building she had ever seen.

"What is this place?" she heard herself ask out loud.

"Aries Imperial Villa," answered C.C. from behind her, standing up and reaching for her suitcase. "Home of the late Marianne vi Britannia. It used to be filled with guards and servants and all that, but since she died a couple of days ago, they're all being pulled out to serve elsewhere."

"Aries Imperial Villa," repeated Kallen, still confused. "Does this mean I'm in the Motherland?"

"So you really aren't from around here," C.C. concluded. Turning around and gathering her suitcase, "Well, then, enjoy your stay while it lasts."

Kallen's mind was racing. _This doesn't make sense. How can this place still be standing?_ _Pendragon, the capital city, was annihilated when Prince Schneizel launched one of those FLEIJA warheads from the Damocles. Word was there was no trace of the capital left. Wait, C.C. isn't herself, either. And what was that she just said?_

She turned around to find C.C. already some distance away. She was about to call after her when she heard footsteps coming from around the fountain. Whoever it was was moving towards the palace's main entrance; and, by the rhythm of that person's steps, he or she was upset.

Having been distracted thus, she lost sight of C.C. With a sigh, she decided to observe the new arrival. Maybe she could get some answers from that person instead.

The red cape was the first thing she noticed, floating slightly behind its wearer because of the speed the person was walking. The way it flowed and caught the light of the sun indicated that it's made of finest silk. The figure reached the main doors of the palace in no time, and Kallen took notice of the gold-trimmed cuffs and the frilly sleeve beneath it. Blinking herself out of her reverie, she noticed for the first time that the figure was a small child, as it had to reach up to grab the knobs and open the door. With an angry grunt from the boy (she had assumed it was, from the lack of any accessory on that head of black hair), the door finally opened a crack and he slipped inside.

Kallen didn't know why, but she felt compelled to follow the boy inside. C.C.'s words return to her presently:

_Home of the late Marianne vi Britannia._ It can't be...

Briefly wondering at the absence of guards at the main doors, she pushed to further open the heavy door (_W__hy the heck did they make them this heavy?__!_) that the boy opened earlier. She drew her breath in awe at the size of the entrance hall.

_This has to be at least thrice the size of the clubhouse's,_ she thought. But, unlike the clubhouse of her memories, this place was cold, hollow, and lonely.

A faint rumbling noise reached her ears. _A storm is coming,_ Kallen thought. Might as well ask if she could borrow an umbrella or something.

She saw something red out of the corner of her eye, and walked closer to inspect it. It was the cape that the boy was wearing earlier. Picking it up, she noticed that it was torn near the cord that secured it.

She gasped. Was the boy in danger?

She dropped the cape and quickly looked around, alert for whatever clue that would lead her to the boy. A little ways to the left of the grand staircase she spotted another piece of clothing. This time it was a white tailcoat - the one sporting the gold-trimmed cuffs she saw earlier. The buttonhole also hinted that it was pulled forcibly off its owner. Growing increasingly worried her eyes spotted another piece of clothing just a little ahead of her. She was about to inspect it when she became aware of a sound.

Muffled sobs. Someone was crying.

Leaving what she recognized as a neck cloth, she moved as quietly as she could while following the sound. She may have found the boy, yes, but was uncertain he wasn't in danger. Peering into the narrow enclosure beneath the grand staircase she found the boy, backed as far as his little body would allow into the space's innermost crevice. He was sitting with his knees pulled to his chest, head buried in his arms over the knees.

He was alone.

Breathing a sigh of relief, she bent down (as not to hit her head) and began moving closer to the boy. No one should cry alone, her brother used to say. She could tell the boy needed the company.

"Hello there."

The boy's head snapped up at the greeting, eyes wide and looking straight at her in an expression of shock. He clearly wasn't expecting to be found.

She stopped her approach, taking care not to scare the boy. "What are you doing here, all alone?" she asked with a smile while she studied his face. Its expression slowly became suspicious, his eyes scanning his surroundings as if checking for an escape route. Having tucked himself in the enclosure's narrowest section, there was none.

"You're not one of the maids," he answered while backing up further, if that was even possible.

"Uhm, no, I'm not," no use trying to deny that; she was wearing her Black Knights uniform. "I was in the gardens and I heard someone crying-"

"You're here to kill me, aren't you?!"

Kallen winced at the accusation, her worry for the boy returning. He couldn't have been older than nine, maybe ten, years old and he's already fearing for his life. His eyes - his familiar violet eyes - were full of distrust. So young and already so angry, she thought. She then realized that he hadn't shouted for help yet. An idea formed in her mind. It was worth a try.

"I'm not here to do that, and I think you figured I won't either," she ventured.

That answer surprised the boy, though with much less shock than he showed earlier.

"You're right," he admitted, lowering his guard a bit. "If you did, I'd be dead by now."

_Smart boy._ Kallen smiled again at that and took it as permission to come closer. She stayed at arm's length, though, seeing that he was not comfortable wih being cornered. She lowered herself so they'd come face to face, with her arms wrapped around her knees and her bum not quite touching the floor. Raindrops could now be heard hitting the windows.

"I'm sorry if I scared you," she began. "I'm not from around here, so I don't know what's been happening." She watched the boy's expression turn thoughtful, as if weighing the truth in her words.

"You were crying earlier," she continued, the smile not leaving her face. "Would you like to talk about it?"

She'd seen that thoughtful look before, on someone with similarly dark hair and similarly stunning violet eyes, but in an adult body and baby fat long gone...

_Impossible!_

"I-," the boy began, but stopped right away as if he can't decide what to say. "...so many-"

"It's alright. Take your time," Kallen soothed. She then shifted to a more comfortable sitting position on the floor. "I'm listening, and I won't interrupt until you finish."

Some form of relief showed in the boy's eyes at that. He then took a deep breath, momentarily gathered his thoughts, and started his story.

He told her about his mother; how she was killed at the staircase they were both sitting under just days ago. His younger sister, three years his junior, was with her at the time. While she survived, she was severely injured, the doctors saying she will never walk again. He heard it was a terrorist attack, but was unconvinced. He had just returned from confronting his father, the Emperor, for failing to protect them that day. He had been hoping to make him at least visit his sister at the hospital, but he was dismissed as if he were nothing. As if his mother and sister were nothing. He got angry and lashed back, saying he had no need of his title as prince, and he was stripped of that title right there. Now he and his sister were to be sent to Japan - a strange land so far away from home - as soon as her condition was stable.

He told her that he felt his father took everything away from him: He took his mother away by failing to protect her from the attack. He took his sister away because she will never be the same after that same attack. He took his dignity away by dismissing him and stripping him of his title. And soon he and his sister will be sent away, effectively taking away his home - everything he knew and held dear.

By now the boy's tears were flowing in streams down his young face, a sob interrupting his narrative every now and then. Kallen admired the boy's determination to tell his story through his tears, and patiently waited for him to finish.

"I just... don't know... what to do... anymore," the boy continued, a sob interrupting nearly every word. "Mother's... counting on me... to take... care... of... Nunnally. But I... I don't... I'm all alone!"

Those last few words reminded Kallen of how Lelouch looked when they failed to get Nunnally from that airship - sitting somewhere in Shinjuku ghetto, holding a vial of Refrain to his veins - So desperate, so helpless, so...

Alone.

She reached out to the boy and drew him in an embrace. To her relief, he didn't fight it. Then she said to him, her voice barely a whisper:

"You're not alone. You're never alone."

With that the boy started crying in earnest, burying his face in her chest. Kallen just held him, rocking back and forth and occasionally rubbing and patting his back to assure him of her presence, vaguely aware of the storm raging outside.

Moments later the boy calmed down and Kallen loosened her grip on him, not quite letting go. She adjusted her posture to get a better look at his face. Perhaps sensing the movement, his head turned to look into hers as well. Yes, he was definitely calmer.

"Are you okay?" she asked. The boy nodded and made a move to straighten himself up. Thinking he's getting ready to move away, she released her hold on him. She was then surprised to feel him give her a peck on the lips. She blushed; she hadn't seen that coming.

"Thank you," the boy said, looking somewhat embarrassed himself, "for listening to me."

"Oh," she replied, blinking. Why was she so flustered? It was just an innocent kiss! "You're welcome."

The boy smiled then. Though the smile was still somewhat sad, it was a genuine one, and Kallen was glad. The boy's expression then changed, as if he just remembered something.

"I'm sorry, we haven't been properly introduced," the boy said while standing up. He wiped the tears from his face and straightened his clothing best he could. When he was satisfied he was presentable enough, he stood up straight and continued.

"A pleasure to meet your acquaintance, Lady. Eleventh prince and seventeenth in line to the throne of the Holy Empire of Britannia, Lelouch vi Britannia, at your service," he said, bowing slightly and gracefully holding out his right hand after saying his name. "Well, maybe _former_ prince."

_I know_, Kallen thought. She could not tell exactly when she recognized him, but she knew. She then shifted to a kneeling position and took Lelouch's hand and shook it. "Pleased to meet you, Lelouch vi Britannia. I'm Kallen Kouzuki."

The boy blinked at the informal gesture, then relaxed his posture. "Kouzuki? That's a foreign name, isn't it?"

She nodded. "Yes. It's Japanese."

"Japanese," repeated the boy, eyes widening.

"Yes," confirmed Kallen, releasing his hand. "You said earlier that you'd be going to Japan, right?" The boy nodded. "I wouldn't worry too much. I happened to live there and I can tell you it's not at all that bad."

The boy kept quiet, turning thoughtful again. "You know what? I happen to have some good friends that are Britannian," she continued. "I bet you'll make lots of Japanese friends there."

He looked back up to her face then, as if searching for reassurance. Shortly after, he smiled, seemingly satisfied. "Okay. If you say so."

"I know so," she countered. It was partly true, that. She knew that Lelouch at least truly considered Suzaku as a friend. While she didn't know what he thought of her, she'd like to think he trusted her enough to be considered a friend.

"Can I ask you something?" the boy suddenly asked, snapping her out of her thoughts.

"What is it?" Kallen encouraged. _Lelouch, even as a kid you still have that effect on me_, she thought.

The boy hesitated, as if choosing his words carefully. He shifted this way and that. Was he nervous? Embarrassed? The sight was so cute and so un-Lelouch she had to fight down the giggle that threatened to escape her lips.

"Will you-" he finally started. He was still deciding on how to word it, but was clearly determined to ask. He took a deep breath and gulped. He was ready now.

"Kallen Kouzuki of Japan, when I grow up, and become emperor, will you be my queen?"

.-o-O-o-.

He registered the surprise on the woman's face and he faltered. But, no, he would not take it back. He wanted this.

She was a stranger to the palace and himself; he shouldn't have trusted her easily. Yes, if things had been different - if his mother wasn't dead, if his sister wasn't crippled, if his father hadn't disowned him - he wouldn't have. In the days that followed the attack, none of the usual visitors to the palace came to at least offer their sympathy. The green-haired lady that was always with his mother barely made an appearance since. Even Euphy who was as devoted to Nunnally as he was never showed up. He figured that it probably wasn't her fault, that her mother probably forbade her from coming here, but it didn't help his loneliness at all.

Yes, that's what it was. Loneliness. He confronted his father earlier to at least get some reassurance that, despite his duties as emperor, he cared about them. It was not to be. His last hope crushed and his title stripped, it was too much.

So what if he's a prince? So what if he had fine clothes? So what if he had one of the largest bedrooms in Britannia, or even the world? He wanted none of it! This cape. This coat. Everything! He wanted his mother. He wanted to play tag with Nunnally. He wanted his father to see him as his son.

But they were all gone.

And he was alone.

Then she came.

He was suspicious at first; momentarily recalling that even heavily guarded his mother was killed. But she wasn't here to kill him. Her voice was kind and so were her eyes. When she smiled after he admitted that he didn't think she was a threat to him, it was the most beautiful thing he saw in days. When she offered to listen to what was troubling him, he had to fight the overwhelming joy that was rising in his heart. She was still a stranger, and an adult. She couldn't possibly take him seriously. He started, but had trouble choosing the right words. _What if she'll just wave them off? What if she'll laugh at all his "childish nonsense"?_

"It's alright. Take your time," she had said. "I'm listening, and I won't interrupt until you finish."

And he felt lighter than he ever had.

He told her of his mother's death, and she listened. He told her about his sister, and she listened. He told her about his encounter with his father, and she listened. He told her of his fears, his anger, his frustration, his feeling of inadequacy, and she listened.

He told her of his loneliness, and she held him in her arms.

He wasn't alone. Not anymore.

In her arms was the warmth he only felt in one other person - his mother. The memory if it made him cry even more. He basked in it, committing it to memory, afraid to lose the feeling even for a short moment. When he felt much better he thanked her with a kiss, and it was then that he made a decision: he would not lose this warmth. Not this time. Not ever again.

And so he asked her, and he hasn't breathed since.

"Uhm," she began. His heart sank. "Aren't you, y'know, a little young to be thinking that?"

Wait, that wasn't a 'no', was it? He had to keep trying.

"Well, will you?" She hesitated. No, he can't let her go.

"Is it because you're older? It's all right! The other nobles do it all the time, and we won't be married right away, anyway. Please, just say you will!" She seemed to consider it, but then moved her hands to her hips.

"Lelouch vi Britannia, I think it hasn't escaped your notice that I'm no noble."

Was she refusing? "But-"

"And," she interrupted, "you're not a prince anymore, either. How can I be your queen if you can't be emperor?"

He hated to admit it, but she was right. Disheartened, he fixed his gaze on the floor, afraid to see her expression. Any moment now she will be laughing at him; just another adult talking to a child.

He then felt her hands taking his, and he looked up to see her face. She was looking at him with a serious expression.

_Are you sure this is what you want?_ She seemed to ask. He schooled his features to match hers.

_Yes, it is,_ he hoped it said. He felt his hand being released.

She sighed, and he hung onto her every little change of expression. He had heard the older nobles talk about something called a heart attack, and wondered if the loud thumping in his chest was it. He noticed flashes of light behind her but heard no thunder; his own heart was drowning the noise.

"You know," she finally spoke after what seemed an eternity, "your proposition requires some serious thought. I'm afraid I cannot give you an answer right away." His eyes brightened at that. "I will need to have you ask me that question again when you become emperor. Then, perhaps, I can give you my answer," she finished with a smile.

He was ecstatic. She had not refused him.

"Is that a promise?"

"I promise," she answered, and he could tell she wasn't lying.

"Very well, my lady," he said, going down on one knee and taking her right hand into his, "I will hold you to your promise," and kissed her hand. He continued, "And I will do everything in my power to make that day come to pass." She blushed again, and he wondered if women did this often.

"And I, my lord, shall wait for that day."

Thus their pact was sealed.

He was about to rise when lightning struck dangerously close to their location. The flash blinded him, making him release her hand to cover his eyes. When he opened them again, however, he was alone.

* * *

_The prince was sad that the angel that took the pain in his heart away was gone. But he hoped that one day they will meet again, so they can keep their promises._

_

* * *

_**Author's Note:** Just this: If I can get everybody's opinion on this part, I want them all.

_Date last edited: 2009/10/14_


	4. Part 3: At World's End

Disclaimer: Code Geass belongs to Sunrise, Inc.

* * *

**Part 3 - At World's End**

* * *

Lelouch vi Britannia replaced the storybook, now a hardcover volume, in the shelf of his memories.

He remembered now. Having found no trace of her well into the following day, he had dismissed the whole experience as a dream. Subsequent events in Japan completely pushed memories of her so far back he had nearly completely forgotten. Looking back now, he realized he had recognized her more than once.

When he saw her for the first time in the trailer that carried C.C.'s capsule, he knew he had seen her before. Having seen her at Ashford afterward, he dismissed the thought because he thought it was from his memory of the student records.

Then he had called her Q-1 - the queen piece, _h__is_ queen piece. Was it really just because she was the strongest piece, now?

He remembered the times he teased her to get her to drop her disguise at Ashford. Did he do that so he could find out for himself if she was indeed his angel?

He remembered their many conversations when he was lost, confused, falling apart. Why did he let her come close every time? That time at the warehouse after the battle at Narita, that time in Shinjuku ghetto when he was ready to take a dose of Refrain, that time at the elevator right before the Black Knights expressed their intent to kill him for deceiving them. All those times he knew he could speak and she would listen.

He remembered the times she turned her back on him or was taken from him. That time she ran away when Suzaku revealed to her his identity, that time she ran off after slapping him in Shinjuku ghetto, that time when Xingke captured her and later turned over to Britannia, that time when she walked away from him after lying to her, calling her a mere pawn. In all those times his heart ached as if a part of him was forcibly torn off.

He remembered the kiss she gave him, and he understood why he closed his eyes.

There was a warm feeling within him now - a kind of warmth he thought he lost long ago and could never regain. He closed his eyes and breathed in, basking in the peace that it brought him. It was the same peace that he knew before his world began to fall apart all those years ago: his mother's gentle, graceful hands; Nunnally's cheerful laughter as they ran around the gardens; and, now, Kallen's kind smile and warm embrace. He exhaled now and whispered her name. Nothing else could have felt so right.

"Ready?"

He opened his eyes now and looked over his shoulder at his other self. He had shed Zero's cloak and was now holding the Ashford Academy uniform's jacket in one arm and a hanger in another. The cloak was already in a hanger and was hung neatly in the open closet. The jacket followed soon afterward.

Lelouch vi Britannia smiled at his other self's action. It was somehow... appropriate.

"Ah, you should know," he said as he turned to face his counterpart fully, "We _are_ the same person, after all." His other self returned the smile.

"Of course," he had replied then began to move closer.

The ninety-ninth emperor of Britannia closed his eyes when his other self was just one step away from him and waited. What happened next was difficult to put in words. Normally one would expect to be knocked back when someone walked straight at you, but that was not what happened. The young emperor himself, this storyteller believes, could not compare this experience to any other he ever had. Even the sensation he felt when receiving the Geass didn't come close. It was a sort of invasion yet it was also a sort of homecoming. There was a moment of confusion followed soon afterward by a sense of understanding. Finally, there was the feeling of being whole.

He opened his eyes, then, to the sight of Rolo wearing an expression of relief. How long had he been standing there?

"What is it, Rolo?"

"Miss C.C. came just around the time the other you faded, Brother. She said it would take some time, but you were standing so still for so long, well," he looked away for a moment before continuing, "I thought you died."

He offered the boy a reassuring smile. "I'm fine now, Rolo," he answered the boy, knowing he could not say anything more true. His gaze moved to the full-length mirror on one side of the room. He approached it, wondering how he appeared now, and was satisfied at what he saw. Gone were his imperial regalia. Neither was he wearing Zero's cloak nor the Ashford Academy uniform. In the black jeans, black sleeveless turtleneck shirt, and dark brown jacket he now wore, he was just Lelouch.

_Exactly the set I lent Kallen to wear_, he recalled. He smiled at the memory. She had suspected then that he was the mystery voice that saved them at Shinjuku, intended to confront him, got champagne poured over her, and ended up using his bathroom shower. He wondered now: what would have happened had she known his secret back then? How would have things played out had he not forgotten her, either?

"You have to hurry, Brother," Rolo spoke, bringing him out of his thoughts, "Miss C.C. said she had some trouble bringing her back. She thinks that Miss Kallen is hurt, and said you have to find her."

Lelouch whirled to face the boy, the memory of the Guren getting swallowed by the light returning to him.

"Did she tell you where?"

"West," the boy answered. "That was all she managed to say before she was gone again."

He nodded. "Thank you, Rolo. I'll be going now." He was about to go through the door when a thought struck him.

"What about you?" The boy looked saddened at that.

"I'll be going back to that other place as soon as the door closes behind you," he said, but quickly changed his expression when he noticed his brother's worried gaze. "Don't worry, though. Miss Shirley's there, too, and she's been very kind to me."

"I see," he answered, "Send her my regards, then."

"I will," the boy answered. "One last thing though."

"What is it?"

He was treated to another surprise when the boy gave him a smile and a thumbs-up.

"Good luck, Big Brother." He smiled and returned the gesture.

"You, too, Little Brother," and with that he finally turned and left the room.

* * *

Lelouch opened his eyes to find himself in a forested area, lying on the ground on his side. Moving up to a sitting position, he noticed there was no sign of the Akatsuki anywhere. He winced at the next movement he made. He was bruised at some parts, but nothing seemed to be broken. Checking the state of his clothes, the cloak was singed at parts, suggesting C.C.'s rescue was a little too close for comfort. He then stood up and walked to a clearing to try to get his bearings.

The skies were still darkened because of the explosion he caused at Mt. Fuji. Volcanic ash was also still falling like snowflakes. He coughed when he took a large breath of the ash-filled air, and pulled his costume's facemask over his nose. He had hoped to judge which direction was westward based on the sun's position or the Akatsuki's navigation equipment. The absence of both effectively made him lost.

He was just about to lose hope when he noticed an unnatural-looking tree stump a ways to his right. Moving closer he had recognized it to be the spot where he buried Rolo. Giving the grave a quick nod of thanks, he continued on his way.

_I'm coming, Kallen!_

.-o-O-o-.

Kallen woke up to pain. She opened her eyes to find herself unseated in the cockpit of the Guren. She tried righting herself but was met with excruciating pain as soon as she leaned on her right arm for support. Broken? No. Cracked? Maybe. The throbbing in her head wasn't helping, either. She collected her thoughts as she waited for the pain in her arm to subside.

Why wasn't she wearing her pilot suit? If the battle she was in was intense enough to make her go down, why wasn't she prepared? Wait, she remembered now. The Lelouch they had with them was Tamaki. The real Lelouch was in the Damocles dressed as Zero. She cursed herself for making the mistake of impulsively running off on the Guren again. Not bothering to change into her pilot suit. Not telling anyone what she was up to. Taking the light from the FLEIJA head-on even when she knew her energy filler won't be enough - all to get to Lelouch.

Lelouch. It took her some time but she finally came to terms that her classmate and her leader were one in the same. Her dedication she dismissed to be loyalty to Zero, she only understood when she lost him to that other side of himself, one she never knew: Lelouch vi Britannia. Emperor.

When she saw Zero broadcasting, she thought she hadn't lost him, after all. The man he cared for, the man she had sworn to protect was still in there somewhere. Why did he act like he did while at Ashford, though? Why, even when they were alone, did he act like they were strangers? Why did he want the world to see him as their enemy? She swore to stand by him until it's all over, didn't she? He wasn't alone in this!

_Alone._

The memory of a younger Lelouch came to her. He lost everything he ever loved at so young an age. He felt the whole world was against him. She remembered holding him, reassuring him that he wasn't alone.

Did it really happen, though? Maybe she hit her head pretty hard and dreamed the whole thing in her desire to have her answers - her desire to understand him better? She'd like to think it really happened, though, that she gave him a moment of comfort when he needed it the most. But that was impossible, wasn't it? It was not as if the real Lelouch would let others see him cry. Imagining herself to be given such a privilege was-

Her left hand had wandered to the front of her uniform while she remembered. Her thoughts stopped because she was startled by what she felt there. It was damp. Exactly on the spot the boy-Lelouch buried his face when he cried as she held him.

_It was REAL!_

She turned that phrase over and over in her mind. What did this mean? Did he remember her? Did he at least recognize her? Was every exchange they had until now influenced by the memory? Did he wonder if she remembered him?

Did he still want her to be his queen?

She pushed that last thought down. She had to calm down first.

How did it happen? Her energy filler went dead when she went for the light. After that she closed her eyes and then-

_Calm down. I'll handle this._

It was C.C.'s voice that she heard. Then there was that other C.C.-

_Did I send you?_

C.C. made it happen? She knew that she was the one who gave Lelouch his Geass. She knew that normal weapons can't kill her. She knew she's a lot older than she looked. But… _that_?

_Enjoy your stay while it lasts._

Why, though, if she did? Wasn't she the one Lelouch confided in? Wasn't she the one who he trusted the most? Wasn't she the one who knew all his secrets? His past? Did C.C. want her to know the younger Lelouch? Did she want the younger Lelouch know her?

A bitter laugh escaped her lips. What was the point of all this? He was dead. He was in that light. She was too late. She didn't make it to the Damocles in time. Even if she _did_ make it, her energy filler didn't have enough power to save him.

_I let you down again, Lelouch,_ she thought as she let her tears fall.

Her thoughts drifted to his younger self, then. She thought of how he must hate her, disappearing like that just when she made a promise, just when she told him he wasn't alone. Then she left him again that time in Kaminejima during the Black Rebellion, when she promised at the warehouse that she would stay by his side to the bitter end. Then there was the mutiny by the Black Knights; he just lost his sister yet she just walked away when she should have seen through his lie. If he had remembered her all this time-

_Oh, Lelouch, I'm so sorry!_

.-o-O-o-.

Lelouch cursed his stamina (or lack of it) as he stopped once more to lean on a tree. This was fifth time he needed a rest since passing Rolo's grave. Although other people who would have his injuries and a mask over their face would tire just as easily, they would've still covered more ground than him in the same amount of effort. He had hoped C.C. was exaggerating when she told Rolo she had 'some trouble' with transporting Kallen, now he wasn't so sure if 'hurt' meant a bump on the head or life-threatening injury. He desperately hoped it wasn't the latter. West of the grave led to the foot of the northeast side of Mt. Fuji. Moving closer to the volcano meant the air would be heavier with ash. Not to mention that was where the battle with the Damocles started in earnest. He'd have to be incredibly lucky to be able to find shelter to tend to her injuries once he found her.

_If_ he found her.

He shook the dark thought off his mind. Of course he would find her. He wouldn't lose another one. He wouldn't lose _this_ one, not when he finally understood. He won against Schneizel; he was not about to lose to his own weakness.

He straightened up and scanned his surroundings. The falling ash had covered the entire area with a pale gray so thick that you couldn't tell a bush from a boulder unless you kicked it to check - not that he'd actually do it, of course. He slammed his fist against the tree. If he took any longer, the Guren - assuming she was still inside it - would be covered thickly enough in ash that its eye-catching red would not make a difference. The sooner he'd find her, the sooner he could make sure she was safe, but he began to doubt he could do it alone.

No. Asking for or waiting for help meant he'd sooner get thrown in a cell than confirm Kallen's safety. C.C. was right to tell Rolo that _he_ had to find her. He was probably the closest in location and-

Wait, that wasn't quite right. The Black Knights had a better chance of finding her if they sent out their search parties soon after the explosion. He doubted they'd do less than run through possible crash sites like a fine-toothed comb. That must have meant C.C. thought they would not find her so easily - but _he_ could. _He'd_ know where to start looking.

He gathered his thoughts. The Damocles was already over the Pacific Ocean when he started the broadcast. He detonated the anti-FLEIJA when it was south and a little east of what was left of Tokyo settlement. He had inteded to fly the Akatsuki east, turn north, then west and meet up with Suzaku and C.C. at the Shinjuku ghetto. Kallen approached from the northwest. He flew around to try and intercept her and managed to get about two hundred meters from the Guren before he lost consciousness.

He looked back to where he came. If he judged correctly, the place where he woke up formed a straight line from the Damocles's location and his position when he saw the Guren. Now, drawing a line from the Damocles and the Guren's last position would mean-

His eyes brightened. He was close. And he prayed to all gods that would listen that he wasn't mistaken.

.-o-O-o-.

Kallen leveled her gun at the spectre before her. She had cried herself to sleep over her failure to save Lelouch when she woke up to the sound of someone attempting to open the Guren's cockpit from the outside. Instincts kicking in, she readied her gun to ward off the intruder. With her head still pounding and eyes still unfocused she aimed at whoever's shadow she saw when the cockpit finally opened. Whoever it was, was probably unarmed and had backed slowly away at the sight of the weapon, stopping at about five yards away. Taking care not to lean on her injured arm, she slowly left the cockpit, wincing when her head protested the change in position. Finally standing up, albeit unsteadily, she tried to focus on the intruder and could not believe what she saw.

It was Zero. Or, at least, someone dressed as Zero without the helmet. The cloak was damaged at parts, and the ash that partly covered his shoulders, hair, and boots made him look translucent against the world of pale gray that surrounded them both. The ash still falling didn't help her focus better one bit. Her sense of reason insisted that she was seeing things, but her heart wanted him to be real. A part of her wanted to ask him if she was dreaming, yet another didn't for fear that if she spoke, the vision would disappear.

"Kallen..?" She caught her breath. There was no mistaking that voice. But ghosts could talk, too, right?

"It's me," he spoke again, lowering the mask that covered his face._ It's him! Oh gods, it's really him!_ But, which one?

"Are you... hurt anywhere?" He sounded worried now. Just like the way he sounded back at the Chinese Federation. _He's the one worrying when he's the one who's dead?_

"Oi..." Now, that one was nostalgic. He almost always made a run for something when he talked like that at Ashford. Why wasn't he moving?

"Kallen, please, say something!"

She gasped, her trance finally broken. She could see more clearly, now, and was certain she wasn't dreaming. She still had her gun leveled. Lelouch was standing in front of her wearing his Zero outfit, and a look that reminded her of the boy waiting for her answer.

"Le-Lelouch," she finally managed to say and lowered her gun. She started moving forward, but it was the ground that moved closer to her, until slender arms and a warm chest broke her fall.

_REAL! You're alive!_

Lelouch was asking her one question after another now. He was asking them too loudly, even. He was making her throbbing head hurt more. She thought she should make him go quiet.

So she did.

* * *

It was nothing like the kiss she gave him before, and for a moment Lelouch felt panic. He knew how her lips felt like from their last encounter, but he wasn't himself then. He wasn't whole. What he felt now confused him more than when his masks finally faded, and it scared him. He felt like he was falling, yet at the same time he was floating. He wanted to pull back, try and pull himself together, but at the same time afraid he'd fall apart if he did. Only when the familiar warmth made itself felt that he allowed himself to get lost in the moment. He felt like he belonged, like he was finally _home_. He reveled in it, taking it all in: the taste of her, the _feel_ of her-

Kallen's yelp of pain brought them both back to reality. She cradled her right arm, her body curling slightly in the pain, head leaning on his chest for support.

"I-I'm sorry," he stammered, still finding his way back to the present. "Is it broken?" He was so lost in the kiss he had forgotten she was hurt, and had squeezed her injured arm when he held her close.

She shook her head. "I don't think so," she replied without looking up. "My head hurts like hell, though."

He laid a hand on the back her head and felt some strands stick to his glove. He frowned. It had been bleeding.

"Kallen, look at me," he told her. When she looked up, he cupped her face in both his hands and searched her eyes. He was relieved when he saw no signs of brain damage there.

"You look terrible," she suddenly said, earning her a rare look of surprise from her former commander.

"Hmph, you're no prize yourself, Q-1," he retorted, smirking. She smiled at the nickname.

"My apologies, Your Majesty, but I was too occupied with trying to save your royal ass, I failed to pass by the powder room."

He chuckled; definitely no brain damage. Her injuries still need some tending to, though. He had found a place where they could take shelter while waiting to be found. He would need to take her there before he could do anything else.

"Can you walk?"

* * *

Lelouch fired the signal flare into the evening sky and returned to the small cave where Kallen was resting. Luckily enough, her arm indeed wasn't broken, but they decided to put it in a sling made from part of his costume's cloak and cut using Kallen's pouch knife for good measure. Washing the dried blood from her hair using water from a spring a little further in revealed that the cut had already closed up, and a portion of his cravat supported by her headband over it was more than enough to protect it from reopening. He was still concerned that her headache hadn't gone, and decided the faster they could get her head checked, the better. With the battle finally over, it made no difference if it were his people or the Black Knights that found them.

No, not quite over. He had planned on taking C.C.'s Code and seal himself in the World of C, with this world living in peace after Zero's final gift. Nunnally would inherit the throne as the last of the royals and begin rebuilding the world. Remembering Kallen... changed things. He would need to speak to C.C. about this change in plans. The Black Knights were another problem; they were probably still after his head.

He took his seat beside Kallen and leaned back against the cave wall. Seeing her now with her hair still damp and wearing a tired look, he was reminded of her weakling persona at Ashford. He was about to start to tease her about it, but thought the better of it and held his tongue. She needed her rest. She was running a fever, besides, and he had given her his coat to wear to help keep her warm. He drew her close, now, to let her use his right shoulder as a pillow.

"Seems familiar, doesn't it?" It was Kallen who spoke. "You without your cape, coat, and neck cloth in a dark little place like this?"

Lelouch caught his breath. She was right - almost exactly like that day eight years ago.

"I've... forgotten," he replied sadly. "I've only just remembered when I came looking for you."

"It was C.C., wasn't it?" she asked, her voice just a bit fainter. "I heard her voice in the light, before I met the little you."

_C.C.?! Why would she-?_ He pushed back the thought. People would come any moment now and he had something he needed to say. He took her left hand in his and gave it a light squeeze.

"Kallen," he started, "there are still some things I need to do, I may even be gone for a while. It will be some time before I can ask you that question again."

"It's okay, I understand," she replied, her voice suggesting she was ready to fall asleep at any moment. "Just promise me... you'll come back... and I'll be... waiting."

"I promise," he answered, kissing her forehead. "Go ahead and sleep. I'll keep watch."

She sighed and finally let sleep take her.

He was exhausted himself, but he had decided to hold out until a search party finds them. He can't leave her alone in this state. If it were the Black Knights that found them, he'd agree to go quietly. It wasn't in the original plan, but he'd be ready for whatever they'd throw at him. He had finally been reunited with his angel, and, as he promised, he will do everything in his power so he can ask her to be his queen.

**

* * *

**

**Author's notes:**

There you go, people! I apologize for the long wait. I already had this one half-done when I posted Part 2. I thought I could finish by Tuesday, but I guess the ending hit me harder than I thought. Had a hard time deciding the reunion part, so let me know what you think.

Rolo's grave faced south towards the sea. Signal flare? Lifeboats have them, passenger airlines have them, fighter planes' ejector seats have them, so, I thought, why not Knightmares?

Epilogue is next, and will probably be the longest part yet. It will probably come along slow, but I'll deliver.

Thanks to those who reviewed and those who still read this story even though it was bumped to page 4 of the listings. I love you, people!

_Date last edited: 2009/10/14 _


	5. Epilogue

Disclaimer: Code Geass belongs to Sunrise. This is the ending we'd get if I owned it.

* * *

_"Can I ask you something?"_

_Kallen looked to Lelouch sitting on the park bench beside her. He was in his street clothes - the set she remembered him lending her in that champagne incident. She, on the other hand, was wearing her old Resistance outfit, but without the headband. They__ we__re in the park where she first slapped him, but it was empty now. The bench they sat on faced the setting sun. "What is it?"_

_"I've lied to you so many times," he said without looking at her. "Why do you still believe in this liar?"_

_"Because I understand," she answered, looking into the sunset. "We all have something we want to protect, and each of us does it differently. You lied because that's what you know best, because half your life was a lie. I don't like it, but I don't blame you."_

_"Besides," she continued after a pause, "you gave us hope, inspiration, and the confidence that we can win our home back. That, I believe, outweighs all the lies you've told us."_

_"Can I ask _you_ something?" she asked in turn, facing him again. "Why come back for me, after all the times I abandoned you?"_

_"Because I don't blame you, either," he answered. "You were hurt__;__ it was only natural." He smiled, still not facing her. "Besides, you were there when it counted, when I needed you most, and that's more than I can possibly hope for."_

_He sighed, and without another word got up and walked slowly toward the setting sun. Only when she realized that he wasn't stopping that Kallen called out to him, but he was already gone._

* * *

"I'm sorry, Kallen," Ohgi Kaname had said, "they expedited his trial while you were asleep. His sentence had already been carried out."

* * *

**_September 15, 2020atb_**_  
YTV Channel 6, Tokyo, Japan_

_This is Diethard Reid broadcasting to you LIVE from Ashford Academy._

_It has been a whole year since the Battle of Mt. Fuji, and one of the heroes of the conflict, Kallen Kouzuki is graduating as class Valedictorian. There had been protests from the parents of the other graduating students alleging special treatment, but the academy's Superintendent himself had presented proof that, under the name Kallen Stadfeld, she had already been performing well in all subjects long before the Black Rebellion._

_We now bring to you her Valedictory Address._

.o.O.o.

Kallen took her place at the podium and took a moment to look over her fellow graduates. She was still finding it hard to believe that she could finish her studies using her Japanese name, and class Valedictorian at that! Her gaze momentarily paused to where Ohgi sat with his wife, Villeta. Next to them was her mother, and the sight of her nearly brought tears to her eyes but held them back. She had a speech to deliver. She arranged her notes, took a deep breath, and began her speech.

"Today is a day of much celebration. Not only are we here to mark the culmination of our efforts as students of this academy, but also to bear testimony that there is a future; that we, as human beings can overcome adversity and move forward.

"In the war we lived through, we managed to witness the times when heroes are created, when lies are exposed, when the thirst for a better world brought together friends and foes alike. There were those of us that rose beyond mediocrity and became the key figures in history; there were those that proved that greatness isn't decided by the name you bear or what family you're born into; there were those that set aside their differences and worked to achieve a common goal; and there were those that proved that remaining nameless, faceless made all the difference.

"There have been losses," at this her voice shook slightly, but continued, "Many would argue that most of those weren't even necessary. War is not something anyone would wish to experience. Indeed, war should never be among the options to be considered when we desire change. Now it is up to us - to those to whom the future have been entrusted to - to make sure that the price they paid for was well worth it; not to look at what we have lost but at what we have gained because of their sacrifices, and work so that such sacrifices would no longer be needed ever again."

She paused to still the rising emotions that threatened to spill before continuing. "The world we live in now is still far from perfect. The past has given us valuable lessons. The present holds the promise of tomorrow. Tomorrow has been entrusted to us. Tomorrow is what we make it. Let's all work together to make tomorrow the best it could possibly be."

.-o-O-o-.

_There you have it, ladies and gentlemen, Miss Kallen Kouzuki's Valedictory Address._

_Prior to her speech, Ashford Academy had also given special awards to some distinguished graduates for their contribution to society, one of which was Miss Kozuki. The other awardees are Mr. Rivalz Cardemonde, Miss Nina Einstein, and YTV's very own Miss Milly Ashford. Back to studio._

_-Thank you, Mr. Reid.-_

_-In other news, the UFN has approved the application for membership of the new United States of Britannia under former Empress, now President Nunnally vi Britannia...-_

* * *

"Class Valedictorian!" said Milly Ashford as she hugged Kallen. "That was a wonderful speech you gave, dear."

"Thanks, Milly."

"Yes, congratulations, Kallen," said Nina, this time, while shaking her hands.

"Thank you, too, Nina."

"You almost had me crying, there," put in Rivalz. "And we got some special awards, too! Say, President, did you ever give these out before?"

"As far as I know, we never used to," Milly answered, shrugging. "And do please stop calling me 'President'. I'm not in school anymore - not for a while now."

"I don't know, Milly," Kallen cut in with a smile, "you'll always be _the_ Student Council President to us."

"Aww... Now you're going to make _me_ cry," answered Milly, her voice wavering in mock-tearfulness.

"It's true, though," agreed Rivalz. "Man, if only Lelouch was up there on stage with us, the photo we had would've been perfect."

"Oh, my! We _really _should be heading for the banquet hall," said Milly, hooking her arm into his left and winking at Nina to do the same to his other arm.

"Oh, Kallen, you wouldn't want to keep your guests waiting. See you later!"

Kallen waved to the two women as she watched them drag a clueless Rivalz toward the direction of the Academy's banquet hall. She always did admire Milly's quick thinking. She doubted the change in her mood at the mention of Lelouch would go unnoticed for long, and their dragging Rivalz away was more than welcome. After exchanging greetings with Ohgi and the other Black Knights as well as a tearful hug with her mother, she excused herself and told them she will join them later at the banquet hall. She had a quick detour to make.

Her feet led her to the path towards the clubhouse, now almost completely restored. She found it ironic that the FLEIJA's blast radius stopped just at the door to Lelouch's room. That was probably one of the reasons why he chose to take the path he did - he no longer have a place to go home to. Closing the main doors behind her, she walked to stand in the center of the entrance hall. This was the place where she was informally inducted into the Student Council, and the place where her opinion of Britannians as a people began to change. She supposed she had Lelouch to thank for that. She doubted she would've gone if one of the others invited her to drop by that day.

She heard footsteps behind her, but she did not turn around. She knew who it was, and waited. She was momentarily surprised when the person behind her slipped their arms under hers and around her waist, then rested their chin on her right shoulder. She made a move to turn and face her guest when he spoke.

"Don't move. Please, just for a bit."

She nodded and leaned into the embrace. She folded her arms over his and leaned her head back, letting her right cheek get tickled by his black hair. Like him, she had waited all year for this day.

"I see you've decoded my message," he spoke after a few moments.

"q1-ch-0?" asked Kallen, referring to the scribble at the bottom of the notes for her speech. "You call that a code? It won't take a rocket scientist to crack it."

"You're right," he answered with a sigh. "It'll take _at least _a Class Valedictorian to figu-" He was not able to finish his sentence when an elbow found its way to his ribs - a bodybuilding Class Valedictorian's elbow, at that.

"LELOUCH!" Her expression of annoyance quickly changed into one of concern when he continued to hug his midsection.

"Oh, I'm sorry! I didn't hit you that hard, did I?"

"I don't know about that," he answered, voice pained, but with a smile on his face. "I'd almost swear you waited all year to do that."

He chuckled at the pout that followed and moved to pick up their graduates' caps that fell to the floor earlier.

"That was a very moving speech you delivered, Kallen."

She rolled her eyes. "Such kind words coming from the one who wrote it."

"I can't take all the credit," he countered, handing Kallen her cap. "Half the work is in the delivery, after all."

"I guess," she agreed, accepting the cap in both her hands. "But still sorely lacking compared to the mighty Zero."

"True," he agreed, "but he's not Class Valedictorian, is he?"

"Well if he didn't cut or fall asleep in classes, maybe he could have."

Another chuckle. "I missed you, Kallen," he said, taking one of her hands in his.

She returned the smile. To the casual observer, looking at him now wearing the academic dress robes that she similarly wore, his words would seem silly. They had, after all, been in the same school - the same class - all year. She gave his hand a light squeeze.

"I missed you, too, Lelouch."

The past year had been long and difficult for both of them. She had woken up five days after falling asleep in Lelouch's arms after the destruction of the Damocles, with Ohgi informing her that his sentence had already been carried out. Thinking he had been executed, she nearly fainted when she saw him on her return to Ashford Academy weeks later. A meeting with the Black Knights in the underground command center afterward explained the details of the trial and terms of his sentence.

To the UFN members, the Lelouch vi Britannia that took them hostage was an impostor, taking advantage of the confusion caused by disappearance of the ninety-eighth emperor, Zero's announced death, along with his knowledge of the prince's survival and a power called Geass to conquer Britannia. Drunk with his success in the Empire, he sought to conquer the UFN as well, but was thwarted by Schneizel. Lelouch Lamperouge, a long-time supporter of Zero and true prince of Britannia saw through his brother's true intentions and took it upon himself to don Zero's mask and destroy the Damocles. Because of the 'resemblance', the UFN Council members were initially unconvinced; but evidence provided by Nunnally saying her brother does not have a Geass, and Viletta confirming that fact from her knowledge as former agent of Britannia and examining Lelouch's eyes, finding no trace of the Geass, he had been spared from the death sentence. For his own protection, however, they moved to confine him to Ashford Academy until he finishes his schooling as not to draw the wrath of the victims of the 'impostor'.

To the Black Knights, who knew there was no impostor, he told everything they wanted to know. With the battle over and his goals achieved, he decided to come clean. With his Geass gone, they acknowledged that he was no longer as big a threat now, but decided to make him work for them during his confinement in Ashford. The work being his punishment, they made it clear that he will perform his Black Knights duties by himself and may not approach Kallen for assistance. He had readily agreed, eager to prove that he no longer had any intention lying to them. Almost as an afterthought, he was also forbidden to contact Nunnally in any form to make sure he won't be able to influence how she ruled Britannia. He had nearly voiced out his protest, sorely missing his beloved sister, but he understood their reasons, so he reluctantly agreed. Sayoko was then assigned to him to serve as his bodyguard and maid.

Once in Ashford, Lelouch played the stranger game with Kallen, pretending to know only what the other students knew about her. She was hurt at first, but understood the need for it soon enough. Both contented themselves with being in the same room during classes and the weekly meetings with the Black Knights. Everything was going well until Lelouch began to show visible signs of fatigue by the third month. Kallen had offered to help out at least with his work in the Student Council, but he turned it down saying he knew what he was getting into and that he could handle it. She had arrived late for their next meeting with the Knights, and had panicked when she saw him collapsed on the floor of the command center. Recognizing exhaustion, she brought him to his room with Sayoko's help to let him rest properly. As soon as he woke up, she insisted that he tell Ohgi and the others that the work they're giving him is more than he can handle; that he'll need to let her help him. Refusing to let him play the this-is-my-punishment card, she managed to make him promise he would. When he did, it turned out they've been waiting for him to say so for over a month; that the paperwork they made him do was their way of getting back at him for keeping them in the dark about his plans when he was still Zero. Afterwards, he was finally allowed to speak with Nunnally, though affairs of state still weren't allowed in their talks.

When Prom night came along, they couldn't decide if it was a good thing or a bad thing. Being the most popular in campus, they had naturally been voted King and Queen of the night. The students' cheers of "All Hail Lelouch!" as they stood on the stage made him very uncomfortable and nearly made him walk out of the ballroom if it wasn't for Kallen's hand in his. The kiss they shared that night was nowhere near how they both wanted it to be, but it was the best thing they could hope for given the circumstances.

When it was announced that Kallen was to be Class Valedictorian, some of the students have turned hostile towards her, some going so far as to try and provoke her so she'd forfeit the award if she fought back. Lelouch came to her rescue through his connections with the Equestrian Club in which he was Chairman, and the Rugby Club that he helped out as assistant coach, to serve as her impromptu bodyguards. One incident turned out so bad, however, that he ended up forfeiting even his special award; but he didn't care, as long as Kallen got the award that they all knew she deserved.

Now, with the year finally over and the restrictions of his sentence no longer in effect, they could at last drop the stranger act and be themselves around each other.

"I wish C.C. were here," said Kallen. "We haven't really thanked her for what she did."

"I know," Lelouch replied. The Black Knight's search parties found her unconscious body in the ruins of Kaminejima shortly after Gino had found them. Though her body showed no traces of any injury, she hadn't woken up.

"Jeremiah's last report said there's still no change. There's no telling when she'll come out of it."

"Will Nunnally and Suzaku be coming?"

"No, but they invited us for dinner at the Embassy tonight," he answered. "Don't tell Nunnally I wrote your speech, though."

"I wouldn't need to," Kallen retorted. "She probably already knew that, listening to you all the years of her life."

Another chuckle. "All the same, I'd like to think I can still manage to do some things without her knowing."

"You mean like the Santa Claus thing?" she asked, remembering a conversation she had with Nunnally.

"She told you _that_?!" Lelouch asked, somewhat embarrassed. She giggled.

"Why so embarrassed? I think it was very thoughtful of you." He sighed in defeat and began leading her toward the grand staircase.

"Speaking of stories, she told me of one she heard from Suzaku; of how the old Japan was like before the discovery of Sakuradite. She said that even though the Japanese people still had an Emperor, his purpose was purely ceremonial; and the people were then governed by leaders they chose from among themselves." Kallen nodded.

"Yes, I remember my mother telling me about that when I was little. The system died out when there was no male heir left to take the throne."

"Yes," he agreed. "With Nunnally leading Britannia and shifting to a democratic form of government, there are also those asking to preserve the monarchy, of preserving the name 'Britannia' to honor the country's origins."

"And she's planning to suggest using Japan's old system for use in Britannia's new one?" Kallen deduced. "That would be the biggest irony of the century if it pulls through."

"Actually," Lelouch replied, letting her stand on the landing two steps ahead of him, "they've already integrated the system when they finalized the new Charter."

Kallen looked back to him, head tilted in query. Was he saying what she thinks he was saying?

He released her hand and snapped his fingers. Dark curtains covered the windows around them sending the hall into darkness. A spotlight was turned on, focused on the landing where Kallen stood, making it difficult for her to see anything outside the circle of light.

"Nine years ago," Lelouch began to speak, "there was a prince with a broken heart. An angel came and took the pain in his heart away. He had asked her a question that she promised to answer when certain conditions are met, and the prince promised to do everything in his power to make them come to pass. Years passed, and the prince did what he could, but had forgotten the words that the angel spoke to him: that he was not alone."

"And now," he said as he slowly walked into the light, "With the help of the friends the angel told him he would have, the day has finally come when he could ask her the question again."

Kallen's eyes widened at what Lelouch now wore: a red cape secured by a golden cord, a white tailcoat with gold-trimmed dark-blue cuffs - a near-exact copy of what he wore when she met his younger self. From beneath the cape his left hand emerged holding a small, black velvet box.

"Kallen Kouzuki of Japan," he began as he lowered himself on one knee, "when I return to Britannia as emperor, will you come with me as my queen?"

Kallen caught her breath when he finished his question and opened the box. In the box was a ring with the largest diamond she had ever seen. With the light shining from directly above them, it sparkled so beautifully she was left speechless in awe of the sight.

"Please say you will," she had heard him whisper. From the look in his face, she had realized that she must have been staring at the ring for a while now.

She looked into his eyes. _Are you sure this is what you want? _

He looked back into hers. _Yes, it is._

She closed her eyes then, and they sparkled when she opened them again.

"Yes, Lelouch vi Britannia, I will be your Queen."

* * *

"C.C."

Lelouch was surprised to find himself once again in the place of his memories. He had difficulty returning to this place since he lost his Geass, and he was doubly surprised to find C.C. here, lying on his bed like she used to.

"We've been worried about you."

"So you finally popped the question," she spoke, shrugging off his concern.

"'Took you long enough, lover boy. I see you liked Time's little token of thanks."

"Time?" repeated Lelouch. "You mean it wasn't your doing?"

"Remember when your Geass reached its full potential?" she asked. She continued at Lelouch's nod, "Ragnarok threatened to stop the flow of Time, but you kept that from happening. The Code gives the ability to interact with Time, but only when Time allows it. The mix of the FLEIJA and the anti-FLEIJA made a little hole in space-time, and I was allowed to hold it open long enough to send Kallen through."

"Why Kallen, though?" he asked as he moved to take his seat at the side of the bed, "And why at that moment?"

"You were clearly taken with her," she answered with laughter in her eyes. "You fell for her then; you fell for her when you met again. Even when you didn't remember her, you had that look that Charles had when he met Marianne."

"And as for why that moment," she paused as she rose to a sitting position, "it was Kallen who chose it."

"Kallen did? How could she have known...?"

"She didn't, and that's how it was decided." At Lelouch's confused look, she continued,

"In that light, her desire to understand your motives was so strong, and so was her determination to get her answers. That day nine years ago was the last day you let your emotions loose, just before you began building the walls around your heart. It was the perfect opportunity for her to understand you."

Lelouch nodded. She was right. After that day, he barely truly smiled or shed a tear except when he was around Nunnally.

"I see. And you needed that one part of me to make sure she gets there at the right moment."

"You're probably wondering why you had a hard time remembering her, too, smitten though you were," she offered after a moment. "That was Time's little defense mechanism. Time allowed the meeting, yes, but you having any memory of her could change the way things happened, and you might not end up stopping Ragnarok at all. Taking so long to make a move even after you remembered was all you, though."

"Hmph. And now?"

"You remember now because the loop has been completed. A full circle, if you prefer," she finished, drawing a circle in the air.

"That makes sense," he agreed. "And the Geass?"

"An unexpected bonus," she replied as she stood and took a look at the framed photographs of his memories. "For my role in your exploits, Time told me I'd be given some time to rest. How it would affect my Code or your Geass was a complete unknown. No one in the World of C was able to give an answer, either."

"The World of C? Is that why you won't wake up?"

"Sometimes. I'm mostly just asleep, though," she answered, pausing to gaze at some space between two photographs. "Time can tell when you'll die, but can't make it happen before then." The sad tone in her voice was not lost to him.

"Will you be waking up soon?"

"Probably not," she sighed, "Considering that losing your Geass kept you alive, I doubt I'll be waking up in your lifetime."

"C.C., I..."

"Don't call me that," she cut in. "Say it. Say my name, one last time." He stood before replying,

"Only if you agree to let me keep a memory of you." The request surprised her.

"I would've thought you'd rather forget, with the Geass messing up your life like this." He shook his head and walked closer to her.

"None of what I have now would've been possible if we hadn't met. They would've all remained as dreams, plans for a future that may never come at all. It's true that there were some things I rather hadn't happened, but I don't ever regret meeting you."

Tears began to form in her eyes, but she was smiling.

"You really know what to say to a girl."

"Maybe," he replied, "but I can't lie while I'm here, can I?" She sighed.

"Very well, Lelouch. I accept your terms." With that, he held her close and said her name.

"Sweet dreams, C--."

* * *

**Author's notes:**

Again, apologies for the long wait. This last part went through a lot of re-thinking, and I hope you enjoy how it turned out.

This was initially an attempt to cancel out C.C.'s unfair advantage of knowing Lelouch as a kid and give Kallen a better fighting chance. Part 2 was the first to be finished, and the rest were written around it. The graduation scene I planned as early as _The Show Must Go On._ The explanation for why Lelouch is not dead in this fic is the product of two tubs of chocolate ice cream and some spaghetti.

Thanks as always to those who reviewed, and thank you everyone for reading.

**2009-02-05:** Edited a tiny detail on prom night to match its tangent.

_Date last edited: 2009/10/14_


	6. Bonus chapter: In the Wind

**Pre-notes:** Just a little something to celebrate the completion of the originally planned set of tangents =)

* * *

Disclaimer: Code Geass belongs to Sunrise.

* * *

"Your majesty."

Lelouch vi Britannia, the first emperor under the constitutional monarchy of the United States of Britannia, came awake at the attendant's light shaking of his shoulder. At his whispered word of thanks, the attendant bowed and left the imperial family's cabin as quietly as she had entered. After momentarily rubbing the sleep off his eyes, he turned his gaze to the sleeping figures of his wife of ten years and their eight-year-old son.

They were in the imperial private jet on their way to Japan, as was their summer ritual. For a week, they would be staying with the current Prime Minister's family in their summer home. As in every trip, he had instructed the cabin attendant to wake him ninety minutes before they land in Tokyo. He himself would then wake the rest of his family minutes later.

Thirty minutes later, to be exact. He never seemed to get enough of watching Kallen and Roland (whom they named after a knight of legend) as they slept, going so far as to 'cheat' by having the attendant trained by Sayoko so she will only be waking him and not the other two. A prince waking his princess with a kiss never lost its novelty, did it? Roland caught him talking to the attendant this time, though, and had extracted from him the promise to let the boy be the one to wake his mother. Lelouch agreed, of course, but their 'men's agreement' would not be coming into effect for another twenty minutes yet.

He smiled. His son was definitely opening himself up more, albeit slowly. The visits to Japan were actually bi-annual until the children's adventure (or misadventure) the previous year. In previous visits, the three barely exchanged words beyond what they were told to say. When the last one ended, Ohgi's daughter (the then five-year-old Chigusa) was already calling Roland her 'Rolo-niichan', and Naoto (Ohgi's eldest) was hanging off his shoulder as a long-time freind would. Soon enough, both fathers were pestered with questions about the date of their next visit. The children also began exchanging letters (as the difference in time zones would disturb their sleeping habits should they use the video comm), and Ohgi was happy it motivated Chigusa to learn to spell properly.

His smile faded into a thoughtful look. Three children: a brother, his sister, and their friend. He couldn't help thinking that history was somehow working to repeat itself. He couldn't help thinking that the sins of the fathers would one day be the cause of the children's suffering; that something was about to happen that would thrust these very children right into the middle of it.

_If such a thing does happen,_ he thought to himself, _they will not be on their own. Not this time._

His thoughts went back to the two years he had spent fighting against his most trusted friend. Had the Second Pacific War not separated them, he believed this new world would have been achieved without as much bloodshed. What he said back then was true and would always be true: as long as they worked together, there was nothing that they could not achieve. The bond that the children formed among themselves already showed similar strengths, and he would sooner die than let the children experience the pain of having to go against each other. If, however, that worst-case scenario were to happen,

_C.C., I'm counting on you._

When his thirty minutes were finally up, Lelouch gently nudged his son awake. The boy squirmed a little in his seat between his parents', and managed to hold back a loud yawn when he opened his eyes to see Lelouch's signal for silence. After exchanging a conspiratorial grin and a few more signals, father and son positioned themselves on either side of Kallen - Roland standing on his own seat to her left so he could reach her face better, while Lelouch knelt at her right.

At Lelouch's nod, Roland kissed his mother's left cheek. She stirred, but only opened her left eye, looked at her son, and, seemingly, went back to sleep. Roland looked to his father, confused. Lelouch only shrugged, and then planted a kiss on Kallen's right cheek. This time, she opened her right eye, then promptly went back to sleep.

'Together,' Lelouch mouthed, and then counted to three. Needless to say, they achieved their desired result. After Kallen kissed her two 'princes' in thanks (_But I'm the only prince here, Mother!_), the three of them moved to look out one of the windows. Within an hour before landing in Tokyo, the memorial tower built at the center of the crater formed by FLEIJA was visible. That, along with what remains of Mt. Fuji behind it (visible when the humidity is low), formed a spectacular sight - though both were reminders of the lives lost in a war that happened nearly twelve years ago.

Lelouch and Kallen watched their son marvel at the sight. For now, they would let him see it as a sign that he would be meeting his friends soon. In due time they would tell him the whole story behind those two monuments, and of how the lives of friends, family, and foe were lost to make the world he grew up in possible.

Moments later their plane's captain informed them they would be landing soon. They returned to their seats, fastened their seat belts (_I can do it, Father, see?_), and looked forward to making another summer of memories.

~ _August 10, 2030atb_ ~

.

* * *

**End-notes:** Thanks go to misaoshiru and VNEpic (*poke*) for beta-reading the first half. If the latter half's a mess (it's not, is it? ;_;), that's all me.

Yes, a sequel is in the planning stages, but still needs lots and lots of research. Multi-chapter fics do not live on fluff alone, after all. ;)

Thanks to everybody for reading! ^_^


End file.
